The Lady's quest
by Wings of blood
Summary: Legends say The Lady is the most powerful foxdemon in the world, has 1,000 tails, and rules all foxes. So what happens when she asks some of our fav. foxes (Kurama, Shippo, naruto, and myself) to do a quest for her? Please R&R [CHP THREE UP!]
1. Of foxes and gatherings

Disclaimer: *sigh* contrary to popular (or not so popular) belief, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha OR Naruto. And I probably never will in my sad, pitiful existence. *Sigh*  
  
A/n: HELLO MINNA-SAN! Obviously, I'm starting another fan fiction. And, like a lot of my other ones, I'll probably lose interest in this story. Any ways . . . here goes nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1  
  
The spirit detectives were at Kurama's house, he had received a letter from spirit world. Kurama examined the peculiar letter.  
  
"So?" Yusuke asked Kurama, eager to know about it.  
  
"It's a letter from The Lady." Kurama explained.  
  
"What does some lady have to do with any thing?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The Lady is the ruler of all foxes, spirit, demon, and mortal. She is sad to be the mother of them all, and the only fox demon to surpass the 9 tailed limit." Kurama explained, "We have been invited to her kingdom."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? We got invitations from 'The lady'." Yusuke said.  
  
"I hope she's pretty." Kuwabara said as they left.  
  
"they really are hopeless, aren't they?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Not entirely." Kurama said.  
  
---- Outside of The Lady's palace -----  
  
"Some place." Yusuke said.  
  
"What do you mean? It's huge!" Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
The four walked forward. Surrounding the castle was a small village of fox demons and spirits. There were foxes ranging to dull and peasant looking too rich and powerful looking.  
  
"It's this way!" a very young kitsune shouted, a dog demon and three humans followed him.  
  
"I don't know why we're taking directions that 'Shippou' got." The dog demon sneered.  
  
"Don't be so mean, InuYasha, besides, the castle is right up there." A human girl wearing an school outfit, similar to Keiko's, said.  
  
"I wonder what's up with those guys." Yusuke pondered.  
  
"Must be some sort of party for kitsunes." Hiei said.  
  
"OVER HERE!!" A young boy with light orange hair said as three humans followed him.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to come here, Naruto." Said a girl with light-colored hair.  
  
"Yeah, it could be a trap." Said a boy with black hair.  
  
"It doesn't look much like a trap, although sight is not always correct." Said an older guy with blue/gray hair.  
  
"They don't seem like demos to me." Kuwabara said, looking at the strange group.  
  
"That's because they're not, fool." Hiei corrected.  
  
"Let's just go in and get this thing over with." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Kurama agreed.  
  
------- Inside of The Lady's palace --------  
  
"Snazzy." Yusuke commented inside the castle.  
  
"Hn."  
  
There was only the groups that the four saw earlier in the large castle.  
  
"Welcome fox demons." Said a large, booming voice, "You have been chosen out of thousands upon, thousands of other kitsunes to come here. And I am glad that you have taken it upon yourself to come." A fox demon with golden hair, fox ears, and countless tails walked out.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but there is one attendee missing." Said a servant.  
  
"Very well than, she will just have to miss out."  
  
"Hey! Now who said I wasn't here?" asked a female's voice. A fox demon walked out of the shadows, she was covered in a hooded cloak and it was hard to tell what she looked like.  
  
"Ehem. Now hat everyone is here, I would like to get to my point. I am giving you, my strongest kitsunes, a chance to do something for me that will bring up your ranks. Kurama, the famous Makai thief, you will be a five tailed fox. Naruto, the human that was once a fox, I will return one tail to you and bring you back 1/3 of the strength from you nine-tailed form. Shippou, the mischievous kitsune form the feudal era, you will be a three-tailed fox. And Brianna, the half wolf half fox, I will forever take that revolting wolf blood out of you and make you a true fox."  
  
"Feh. Why do I have to be dragged in with this dumb foxes affairs?" the dog demon asked.  
  
"Because, InuYasha, it is in my power to grant you either full demon-ship of full human-ship. Consider among your groups whether or not you want to do this quest. I will give you one hour." She walked out.  
  
"Well, this is stupid, I don't have a 'group'." Brianna mumbled.  
  
"I don't think you should do this Naruto." The girl said.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. Besides she said she'd make me stronger." Naruto pointed out.  
  
The conversations among each other drifted away when they decided, so they talked to other groups.  
  
"PERVE!!" Brianna said, hitting Miroku over the head with a katana. She slid it back into her cloak. Miroku lay twitching on the floor.  
  
"Miroku, how many time are you going to get hit before you realize that groping girls you don't know is a bad idea?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I ninja huh? That's pretty cool." Sango said to Sakura.  
  
"I guess it is." She answered.  
  
The Lady walked back in, "So have you made your decisions yet?"  
  
"We accept!" Kakashi yelled out.  
  
"We'll do it." InuYasha said.  
  
"We're in" Yusuke said.  
  
"I'll do it, it'd not like I have anything better to do." Brianna said.  
  
"Very well then, you are all to create one group. You will have to travel to the depths of demon World and get me this item." She held up a picture of what looked like a dagger.  
  
"What's so special about a stupid knife?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"This dagger can summon the strongest demons, dragons, and spirits from all of the three realms. It is located in the middle of the Demon Desert in demon World and is guarded by one of the strongest demons to ever walk the lands. Bring to me and I will raise the ranks of the kitsunes and nicely reward their fellow members."  
  
"Pardon me, but how are we going to get there and find our way around?" Kurama asked. One of the servants handed him a map. "oh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter 1  
  
A/n: hello, hope you liked it.  
  
Youko: do I have to say this?  
  
Brianna: yes  
  
Youko: *sigh* Brianna's new gerbil is now officially named after me.  
  
Brianna: yay! ^_^  
  
The lady: review minna-san  
  
Brianna: why should they take orders from you, most of them aren't foxes.  
  
The lady: *shrugs*  
  
Brianna: riiiiiiggght . . . anyways, like The lady said, please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Of bombs and deserts

Disclaimer: All I own is myself and . . . THIS plastic spoon *holds out spoon*  
  
The Lady: Just to let you al know, I am NOT a part of Bri's messed up imagination.  
  
InuYasha: *on crutches* I was a victim of her imagination once.  
  
Bri: It wasn't THAT bad.  
  
---------------------------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2  
  
The 'group' has followed the map to a barren dessert [sp??], the first stop.  
  
"Aren't you hot with that robe on?" was asked quite a few times to both Brianna (Bri) and Miroku.  
  
Kuwabara was looking at the map, desperate for some way to find the dagger. "Hmm." He pondered aloud.  
  
"Let me see that!" InuYasha said, snatching the map from him. "Well no wonder, WE'RE IN THE WRONG DESERT!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?! WHO LET KUWABARA READ THE MAP ANYWAYS!?" Hiei yelled.  
  
-------- Back in The Lady's Palace ---------  
  
The large, wooden doors that lead into the room The Lady was in swung open violently. A silver, female wolf demon charged down the red carpet leading to The Lady's throne.  
  
"Ahh . . . Madam Wolf. It's lovely to see you again! What's the occasion?"  
  
"You know exactly why I'm here, you sick thief!" She yelled.  
  
"Ouch. I'm hurt." The Lady said sarcastically. "But not as hurt as you will be if you don't leave."  
  
"I can't believe you sent one of my wolves on a wild goose chase!" She protested.  
  
"Technically, she is my fox. Besides, I couldn't let the four biggest disgraces of the Fox world go on living." She slyly said.  
  
"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!?!" Madame Wolf demanded.  
  
"Do you really think that I would let these disgraces walk around freely, tarnishing the good name of The Lady?"  
  
"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about that for long. Not after I kill you!" She said turning to leave.  
  
"Truly, Madam, you really shouldn't let your blood pressure get this high." She snickered.  
  
------------------ Back with the 'Group' - ----------------------  
  
"Why are we here?" Naruto asked, "Shouldn't we be finding the dagger?"  
  
"We would have found it by now if big, dumb, and ugly hadn't had the map." Bri sneered.  
  
"You're lucky I don't hit girls!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"You're right. Because if you did, then you would touch me, and that is not a good thing."  
  
"she's got you there, Kuwabara." Yusuke sneered.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha blurted out. Everyone turned to him. "This isn't really the best time to be bickering. If you weren't fighting, you would have noticed those demons closing in on us at a rapid pace."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell us this before!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
No one answered.  
  
The demons reached the groups small area in the forest.  
  
"Kagome, you stay back." InuYasha demanded.  
  
The demons got closer.  
  
"Shouldn't tiny be hiding too?" Hiei asked, gesturing to Shippo.  
  
"HEY! I was assigned this mission too you know!" Shippo yelled.  
  
The demons were there. Every one drew out their weapons.  
  
"Spirit shotgun!" Yusuke yelled as an array of bullets fired from his hand, killing about 4 demons.  
  
And the race was on. Every one using their own techniques, destroyed about 200 demons. But there was still around 2,000 more.  
  
"How are we supposed to fight such a force?" Sango asked.  
  
Hiei jumped back, dodging a hit, and sliced up a demon with a counter attack, "Hiei," Kurama said, "why don't you use the dragon of the darkness?"  
  
"Are you mad Kurama?!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Oh, it can't that hard for Mr. Tough-guy over here." Bri sarcastically said. "Anyways, I have my OWN special attack I've been wanting to practice." "So if you value your pathetic lives, I suggest you take a step back." She said, creating a very small orb of spirit energy in her hand.  
  
"THAT'S supposed to be your secret weapon?!?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Just sit tight Dog-breath." She said, an Anime vein popped out of InuYasha's head. "WHITE BOMB . . . !" She said throwing the orb at the demons. Nothing happened.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S YOUR GREAT ATTACK?!" Sasake yelled.  
  
" . . . EXPLODE!!!!" At that exact moment, a huge white light gave way and the demons were exterminated. The others were left astonished. "What? You guys look like you just were defeated."  
  
"How did you-?" Kuwabara started to ask.  
  
"It's a little thing called "Strength". But I'd expect that you wouldn't have heard of it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- End of chapter 2  
  
I know that it was short, but I'm trying to update all of my fictions tonight.  
  
Please review. JA!! 


	3. Of wolves and conflicts

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha, and Yu-Yu Hakusho, and I also own Naruto!  
  
InuYasha: No you don't.  
  
Bri: blink blink Yes! It's true! It's all true!! TTTT All I own is this measly spork! holds up spork But I do love it so... Strokes spork like a maniac  
  
AN: Ummmmm..... I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. ; Neopets was distracting me with it's..... neopet-ness! Curse you neopets! Curs you and your child-friendly content!! cough A-anyways, I have returned to fanfiction.net finally ((Huzzah!)) due to uumm.... Something. Yeah.... I'll go with that...  
  
Replies to reviews... and stuff: Why didn't I do this before? shrug  
  
Shadowgirl: ; Yeah.... OoCnes.... BUT! It's OoC That makes the world go 'round. Or was it yaoi...? blink blink  
  
Dragon LadySupreme: Hey looky! I'm still calling you by your author name! XD Hurrah for umm... outdated stuffs and names... and stuff. Bu-ut I did base it off of what you told me, soo..... HEY EVERYBODY!! AYA KNOWS.... Uhhh THINGS!! But uhh.... cough The Lady is actually a bitchity Lady... person... thing. Maan... I'm really starting to sound as intelligent as Bush... .  
  
Darklark: Hehe ; Long time no speaketh....... And Yesh! Horray for the gerbil name Youko!! ==  
  
Harpy Girl: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Silver: Maybe sometime.....  
  
Okee.... Enough with all of this 'replying' garbage.. ONTO THE MAIN EVENT!... Thing.....  
  
---------------------- Chapter Three  
  
Though barely breaking a sweat, many were exhausted from both the demons and the desert. Who knew where they were going? Since the resident baka had hold of the map, they could've been going anywhere. And anywhere is a damn big place. The group trudged on, back into the sands. Having to practically pull themselves from the cooling oasis, they made their way into the endless spans of sand.  
  
The only thing more important than finding the dagger, which seemed unnamed to them, was to find the way out of the desert. Sakura let out a huff, looking up at the sky. "Naruto, I told you we shouldn't have done this. But you never listen to me, do you?"  
  
Naruto looked over at her, "What was that? I wasn't paying attention." Sakura uttered some colorful four-letter words under her breath at his cocky— or just plain stupid –comment.  
  
As the desert sun made it's last stand, rays of orange light flooded across the large dunes. Kurama, now appointed as the 'holder' of the map, looked to the sun, then back to the map. "I think we're back on track by now... though we did lose a great deal of time." He voiced, immediately drawing the attention of the party.  
  
"We wouldn't be if that fool hadn't been using the map." Sasuke complained, picking up on Hiei's manner of calling Kuwabara 'fool.' He looked over at the alleged idiot. "What's your name again? Kuwabaka or something?"  
  
"It's Kazuma Kuwabara!" He blurted back, holding up a fist. "And call me that again and I'll break your head open."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sure you could." His tone was filled with a piercing sarcasm.  
  
Kagome, after watching the two go back and forth, finally spoke up. "Don't you two think you should save your energy for fighting demons instead of eachother?"  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement, "She's right, you know. Bickering is pretty pointless."  
  
The two nodded, "I guess that's true..." Kuwabara said, Sasuke remaining silent.  
  
Shippo, who had been staying by either Kagome or InuYasha most of the trip, jumped up in an attempt to get a good view of the map. "What's the first landmark?" He asked Kurama curiously, eager to finish the 'mission'.  
  
The red-head checked the map, "A run-down temple, I think it is." He said, voice of slight uncertainty. The old map had rather bad illustrations where some figures couldn't be entirely made-out.  
  
Most of the demons— and half demons –paused in their walking. There was an approaching scent. One of wolves. Kakashi looked over at InuYasha. "More demons?" The experienced ninja asked, looking to be preparing himself just in case. InuYasha gave a simple nod, not feeling rather talkative or sociable.  
  
Looking in the direction the paused group was heading in, Bri put a hand over her eyes to block out the setting sun. "I think they're spirit wolves... much more of a hassle than regular demon ones. But whatever they are, it can be said that they are closing in fast."  
  
Hiei sneered, "But I bet they'll be no problem for you though, Ms. Spirit Bomb?" Sarcasm dripped from his tones.  
  
The hybrid glared at him, "I didn't ask for your opinion, know did I?"  
  
Yusuke looked over at the bickering pair. "Would you two shuddup? There are more important things than arguing. And they're approaching fast." Those words made him sound almost wise. Almost. After the two gave a quick glare to each other, dark figures could be seen on the horizon, the heat making their forms seem to waver. As they grew bigger, more detailed features were shown. They were most defiantly wolves, no doubt about that. Large ears were folding back to keep kicked-up sand from entering, probably best suited for keeping heat out. The wolves' fur was short and their tails were much less thick than the average woods wolf. Large paws hit against the burning sands, the size ideal for snow or sand.  
  
Unlike Koga's pack, there was no human-like demon in lead; nor anywhere else for that matter. The wolf in the lead looked the most viscous, and that was saying something. What seemed to be red fur was matted against his body, small grains of sand finding their way between the short fur. Expression was held in a snarl like most of the other wolves, but this one seemed exceptionally creepy— probably due to the large size of the yellowed teeth. A large black nose took in more accurate scents as the wolves stopped in front of the group, some starting to make a circle around the questers.  
  
InuYasha, now wielding a full-powered Tetsuseiga, stood ready for the wolves' attack if it were to happen. Sango held out the Hiraikotsu and Miroku his staff. The rest of the party was also battle ready; Kuwabara with his spirit sword, Yusuke with clenched fist and Hiei with his katana. Kurama was wielding the rose whip, and Bri the katana she hit Miroku at their first little 'meeting.' Kagome had out a bow with a ready arrow while Shippo hid behind her. And the ninjas-in-training along with their teacher had out assorted weapons you'd expect to find on their selves.  
  
The tension could be cut with a knife. A really sharp, pointy knife.  
  
------ Somewhere in a makai forest -----  
  
Madam Wolf, still seething with anger and bitterness towards The Lady, made her way through a large forest. She was so angry steam could come from her lupine ears at any second. The wolven figure wore an outfit very similar to what one might expect to see on demonic royalty. Elaborate 'cords' that had been spun from gold held a silk tunic of crimson hues upon her. A silver chain of small links held up a delicate pendant of a wolf made of a ruby gemstone howling up at a moon created by some sort of unrecognizable jewel. Bamboo sandal hit against the ground under her feet, the soles as one might call them were softened by a sort of pillow made from silk and simple cotton. A black skirt hung past her knees, slit up the sides and enhanced by silver threads.  
  
But of course, all that was just for show. What was really impressive was the weapons that she so oddly carried. Daggers were strapped to the middle of her thighs, and a katana hung behind her. Each were specially designed for her, the decorated handles perfectly suited for her hands. Natural black paints painted long claws that served as another source of armory. She had always loved how the humans had wore their 'nail polish' as she heard them call it. And being the woman she was, she had to get some of her own. But hers served another purpose than just decoration. An old sage made to polish upon request, formulating it to enhance the power of the claws they painted.  
  
As a grimace swept her expressions, ivory fangs were also bared. "That is the last straw." She spoke to herself, voice frigid. "The Lady is going down. And I'll make sure of it if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Over the millennias of Madam Wolf's existence, she had seen horrible acts from the Lady. Though she knew she wasn't quite little Ms. Perfect herself, but at least she had some decency! Sending others to usually bloody deaths seemed to be the main goal of the vixen ruler. Oh, that was the last straw.  
  
-------------------- End of Chapter Three.  
  
So, how was that? I think all of my rping in the time I was not updating really honed my skills... or something.  
  
Hiei: I think it's the something.  
  
Why are you people so critical of me?!?! TTTT I try and I try, and this is what I get?!  
  
Hiei: Touching speech...... Not.  
  
I don't care what you think!!  
  
Hiei: Yeah you do.  
  
Shuts up ..; Review, minna-san, review. 


End file.
